1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat post, and more particularly to a seat post cushioning mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical seat posts for cycles comprise a seat cushion secured thereon, and a spring engaged between the seat cushion and the seat post for cushioning the seat cushion. However, the spring may not provide a suitable resilience to the seat cushion.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional seat posts.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a seat post for a cycle including a cushioning device for cushioning the seat cushion and for absorbing the shocks and vibrations that may be transmitted to the seat cushion.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a seat post comprising a tube including a lower portion, a middle portion and an upper portion, a stop provided and secured in the middle portion of the tube, a pipe slidably extended through the stop and including a lower portion having a pad secured thereto for engaging with the stop and for limiting a relative movement of the pipe to the tube, a rod including a lower portion secured to the pipe and including an upper portion for supporting a seat cushion, and means for biasing the pad and the lower portion of the pipe to engage with the stop and to cushion the rod.
The biasing means includes a spring received in the lower portion of the tube and engaged with the lower portion of the pipe for biasing the pipe to engage with the stop. A pad is secured to the lower portion of the tube, and a block is secured on the pad and engaged between the pad and the spring. A bolt is threaded to the lower portion of the tube and engaged with the pad for adjusting a biasing force of the pad and the spring against the pipe.
A barrel is further secured on the upper portion of the tube and includes at least one groove formed therein, the lower portion of the rod includes at least one slot formed therein, and at least one stud is engaged with the groove of the barrel and the slot of the rod. The stud includes a slit formed therein for increasing a resilience of the stud. A ring is engaged on the barrel, the stud is extended from the ring. The ring includes a notch formed therein for increasing a resilience of the ring.
At least one pin is engaged into the stud for expanding the stud to engage with the barrel and the rod. The pin includes a frustum-shape and is extended from a ring. The ring includes a notch formed therein for increasing a resilience of the ring. A cap is secured on the barrel, and a bellows type member is disposed between the upper portion of the rod and the cap.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.